To map, purify and study the repair deficiencies and mutation frequencies after ionizing irradiation of a new class of mutants of E. coli that we have isolated that are UV resistant but are ionizing radiation sensitive. The strains currently being purified are called irrA, irrB and irrC, and map near serB, leu, and bgl, respectively.